Percentage
by Aimless Logic
Summary: Ichigo met a girl completely drunk and lost.She begged him to dance with her "I'm totally screwed up" she said.He didn't care.He took her, made her taste the heaven and then… everything got broken. Inoue, is the Percentage of our feelings still there?
1. Prologue

**Summary: **One night, Ichigo met a girl completely drunk and lost. She begged him to dance with her. "I'm totally screwed up" she said. But he didn't care. He took her, made her taste the heaven and then… everything got broken. Say, Inoue. _Is the Percentage of that feeling between us still there?_

**Genre**: Drama/Romance/Angst/Tragedy/whateversadthingyouwant

**WARNINGS: **I'm going to put all the drama and angst [strike]and smut[/strike] I can, so be a good girl and don't read it if you don't like this kind of fics (maybe I won't put so, so much smut, but the thematic is kinda... mature, and a lot of gross things are implied, so please, if you like just smooth and easy things, this is not a good place for you D:). I'm trying to be a respectable adult, you kow, and I have to protect all those little children of my creepy mind too. Mwhahahaha.

**Author's note****:** Suck summary is a suck summary. Sorry. But you really really you should try to read this —and be my beta reader PLEASE, and fix my engrish PLEASE—. Hahaha *Cough*

This is for the **FLOL 2011-2012 Fanwork Challenge****.**

Anyway, have a nice day.

* * *

><p><strong>Percentage<strong>

**Prologue****—After that**

**.**

**.**

_If the concept of time disappears, I'd like to continue gazing at you._

_**Percentage – School Food Punishment**_

**.**

**.**

**H**e was abruptly awakened by the bright of the sun.

"_Who are you?"_ it was the second thing Ichigo thought that morning.

He could perfectly feel the softness of her skin against his skin. Her legs between his. Her arm wrapping his waist, so thigh, even when she was still sleeping.

Maybe she didn't want to let him go.

Ichigo smiled, unwittingly.

She didn't know his name, so, how exactly she could want to hold someone she barely knew —excepting for the fact that she had slept with him last night? Ichigo knew that part of the prototype romantic story.

And it sucked.

Anyway, Ichigo wasn't the kind of man who spent the night with an drunk and unknown woman, so he really didn't know what exactly he had to wait for, speaking about the real life, of course.

But because real life was usually something rather depressing, he used to prefer not to hope for anything that wasn't moderately concrete (he always had hated all these abstract stuffs). However, his situation right now was very, very concrete.

"I need a minute. Please" he begged to some kind of superior being.

As if such thing was possible. Honestly.

Ichigo sighed, scratching the nape of his neck, secretly hoping that this action could help him to clear his mind.

It didn't work, of course.

Without many options, he had to stare at the girl again. Because it had already dawned, through the unclosed window, a ray of sun light had come directly to her long hair. Ichigo couldn't decide if it was brown, orange or some color in middle of them —maybe auburn?—, but he was as sure as that he was in his room, that with the sun light, her hair seemed to be on fire, burning all the bed and sheets.

And him.

_Maybe because of that I'm so warm_, he thought. Of course her naked body could explain that too, but Ichigo wasn't a man who thinks in such banal things at first time.

However, he had to accept he hadn't been acting like himself, at less for the last ten hours.

"_Who are you__?"_ he wanted to ask her again.

He didn't expect a second meaning of his question. He just wanted to know her name and then to start… start something that he wasn't sure at all.

_Damn, I'm being ridiculously random_, he sighed again, _and you should wake up, princess_. He looked at her.

And then, as if it was a fairly tail —a sad parody, though—, and for some mystery and cosmic reason his thoughts were heard, the princess suddenly opened her eyes.

And she looked at him.

And she closed her eyes slowly, and opened them quickly.

Then, the unknown princess blinked and maybe gasped in surprised.

_This is the part when she didn't remember what she did last night_, Ichigo thought, a little disappointed. A hidden part of him wanted she did remember. Him. And every single thing he did her last night.

But abruptly, she looked away, with her face all flushed.

Ichigo smiled, a little relieved. _What part of the last night did you remember just now?_ He was tempted to ask, but something stopped him.

In some way, he believed that these words could hurt her —and the hell knew why. He didn't want to hurt her. Because he wasn't like this. At all. Why he was acting like a completely strange to himself? He wondered for an umpteenth time.

The answer didn't come; instead he had to focus about every part of her when he felt her arm moving off from him.

_No. Please._

And as she would have heard him again, she put her arm around him back, holding him even more thigh than before.

The princess, still flushed, looked at him, but this time he could notice some kind of knowledge into her eyes. A knowledge about him.

He foolishly smiled.

Still without a word, he took his hand toward her face. With the index finger he traced an imaginary line from her cheekbone down to her chin. Maybe he did it because he wanted to remember how his lips felt when he kissed her there.

Or maybe just because of some awkward need to confirm that she was with him. Right now.

"_You know,"_ she had said quietly to him last night. _"I'm totally screwed up."_

He touched her cheek with his palm, making a slow circle movement over her skin. All the time, she was staring at him. Her big and gray eyes were looking at him with some kind of expectation.

But what was she waiting for?

He approached more to her, and put his forehead against hers. Her eyes were so near now that he thought maybe he could see into her mind through them.

"Are you?" Ichigo quietly said.

She blinked.

"I am what?" she whispered, with a sweet and nervous voice.

"Are you really screwed up?"

She didn't blink this time. Instead, her gaze seemed hardened and when she spoke to him, her voice was atonal and serious.

"Completely."

Ichigo smiled, but he didn't know why.

"What can I do for you then?"

She frowned, seeming disconcerted for a second.

"What's done it's done, I guess. It's not like I was looking for a store where to buy some kind of solution."

They remained in silence, staring to each other. He really tried to decipher every single movement she made with her mouth, her eyes, her eyebrows, but… there was nothing.

Why her words had sounded so definitive? Like if the end was already done and she knew it, but she wouldn't do anything about that. It was like she didn't care at all. Or could it be that there was nothing else to do?

Ichigo knew, of course, that everything will come to an end, eventually; but he didn't want to see her kind of sad expression now, as if she was resigned to let everything happen without a question.

Without make a try.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Who are you?" he finally could ask with eager in his voice.

After heard how desperately he sounded, he felt really embarrassed. Doesn't suppose the first thing you ask is the name? Ichigo had to look away because this entire situation suddenly seemed to be wrong. Terrible wrong. He never made mistakes like this one —because the gorgeous girl on his bed had to be a mistake—; he never made impulsive things just for the merely desire to do something.

_Why?_

The gorgeous—mistake girl coughed a little. He immediately looked at her.

_Are you sad?_

Her big-gray eyes seemed to be sparkling. But not because of happiness, apparently.

"You know" she gently said. "You don't have to do this."

He knew what she meant, but.

"And what am I doing? I'm just want to know your name, is it something so unthinkable?" Ichigo said, as if it wasn't a big deal for him.

But it really, really was.

Her facial muscles seemed tightened, like if she were going to say something but her body didn't let her. She repeatedly blinked as her gaze down on the sheets. Ichigo's hand, still touching her cheek, pulled her up, tenderly, to make her to look at him again.

Why do something if nothing last? What is the point of start something, if it certainly will come to an end?

"Who are you?" Ichigo repeated, gazing at her.

_I was waiting for you_, it had been the _first_ thought of Ichigo this morning, when he opened his eyes and looked at the sleepy girl on his side.

_I don't want to you__ to go._

"Orihime. Orihime Inoue" she answered.

Ichigo smiled, putting a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Inoue" he said with a serious expression.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

"I'm going to kiss you."

_Not for some rational reason_, he said to himself as his lips were touching hers; _not because she wasn't some big, big mistake, because she definitely was one. But_—

Her taste caught him, and he felt the need to take more of her; to be between her long legs, pushing against her to make her understands with impatient that he was there with her. That, no matter what, he would be there for her.

And.

And.

She screamed his name.

"I'm here, Inoue" he moaned, pushing again. "I'm here" he repeated as she scratches his back. "I'm here."

But.

Why he wasn't there when the world was falling down?

_Say, Inoue, _

_Is the percentage of that feeling between us_

_Still there?_

_Are you_

_Still there?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>** :**

Do you have doubts? Confused? You can ask. I'll take like forever to answer, but I'll do it :D

And no, this won't be that typical story you are thinking of. I'll put some effort to surprise you (but don't blame me if I can't, eh xD). Next Chapter will be up in 2 or 3 days (and beta reader my engrish and I ARE WAITING FOR YA -so if you wanna be my beta reader, please let me know- D:)

Bye bye.


	2. Retrospective

This is for the **FLOL 2011-2012 Fanwork Challenge****.**

**A/N :**

I'm in a good enough mood to make a such long and grateful A/N :p

Hello, hello nice people. Than you very much for all the alerts, favs and reviews :3! **PotterFan** (You honor me *nods* I'm really happy you have noticed how the structure was and all the Ichigoness. Than you very much for reading it); **Aya** (You just have to wait for the next chapter, there will be Orihime POV. Anyway, I really enjoy making Ichigo's POV, I don't know if it was OoC though, but I think it wasn't that bad. Thank you for you review :D). **codegal** (But it's my pleasure, really. If I don't have pressure I don't work at all, so I thought requesting for the challengue would help me to end something, you know. Thanks for gave a look to this ;) )** XBluexFlamingoX** (Just five days later xD, sorry, I wanted to upload sooner, but you know, sometimes the blue sky through my window looks extremely interesting. Hope you like this chap too and thank you :3). **nypsy **(I thinks you won't know very soon how they ended in Ichigo's house -actually if I put that will be in like a special chapter or something-, though this chapter and the next can calm some curiosity you could have ;3. Anyway, don't worry if you can't handle with the depress of this fic, however, I'm trying to do this in the nicer way I can, so you can laugh, feel tenderness and pain and all the rest. And yeah, I was (am) looking for some beta-reader who can fix my engrish, overall. Thank you for reading this. Hope you can keep enjoying it.) **Jason** (Aww, I think I wasn't quick at all, you can kick my-whatever -no you can't and I kinda care about my-whatever, you know D:- But as I said, sometimes the blue sky got all my interesting and I lose my way and all D: Anyway, thank you and hope you like this :3) **CharNinja LOL**(*encouragement* And I hope keeping all the spectatives, but it's really hard, you know . Than you very much for you review).** Dj Gin** (Here it is, my lord :3 Hope you like it! Thank you for reading this!).

**About this chapter:** A chapter introspective that has been made by 3 parts in **Retrospective** and 1 part in **Prospective**, hope you can realize what it's all about. I made that way because it's convenient (for me, of course). And apologize in advance for all the engrish you'll be dealing with :P

* * *

><p><strong>PERCENTAGE<strong>

**.**

**I**

**Retrospective:**

**Before That 1.A**

_._

_._

_I was pondering the process of breathing yesterday,_

_Searching for the button to pause things for a moment._

_Touching is confusing with even a little bit of ill will._

_I can't take it and then let go – it's unreasonable._

**_Feedback _****_—School Food Punishment_**

**_._**

**_._**

**"I** guess is impossible for you to understand when I don't want to do something that only _you_ want to do" Ichigo snorted as he was trying to find a free a seat.

Rukia ignored him and cursed when she tripped with someone who was coming in the opposite side.

"Jesus. This people don't know how to walk civilized" Rukia grunted, pushing away someone's unlucky back. "Seriously Ichigo, I told you, we should have come earlier."

Ichigo finally found a seat and beckoned Rukia to follow him.

"First" Ichigo said, almost having to shout to her due to the noise into the disco "I didn't want to come, you wanted. Second, this place has just opened and they always do at the same time every night, since forever I could say; and third, people is not the problem. You are the dwarf that no one can see even if they'd wanted."

Rukia glared at him, slowly squinting, and it seemed she was going to say something but at the very last, she regretted.

"Huh? What was that? I thought you were going to punch me on my face or something typical of you" Ichigo said, opening her eyes in —a mock—surprise.

"You are just an idiot and I don't want to be in bad mood because of your stupidity tonight" she said shrugging and then looking away.

"Then, you really didn't have to bring me here. I told countless time I didn't want to come."

"Tsk, Ichigo, you should try to be a little more acquiescent, you know."

"Same goes for you" Ichigo muttered when he noticed that she wasn't paying attention to him.

_The story of my life_, he thought. For some horrible and unknown reason he always ended doing whatever Rukia wanted —what didn't mean he wanted too. Apparently, his opinions didn't matter at all when she was demanding something.

_"So why do I have to go exactly?"_ He had asked her a few hours ago.

_"Because"_ she started to say, unusually serious, _"you are my friend. Aren't you?" _she ended in some kind of solemn voice.

_"Damn. You."_ Was the only thing he could say before she smiled all triumphant and put an end to the (already lost) discussion.

"Rukia" Ichigo had to call her two times before she turned around to see him.

"What?"

"He will come."

"He is not Jesus."

"What? I mean, I know he is not Jesus but…" he couldn't finish the sentence because for the first time, he was sort of perplexed for the Rukia's randomness. But above all, because that meant she was actually very nervous.

_She really thinks he won't come_, he thought, feeling a little sad for her.

"You need a little of faith, you know."

"I know he will come."

"Who, Jesus or Renji?"

"He's not Jesus, stupid."

"Ok, whatever you want then." He rolled his eyes.

"Ichigo" she said after a while.

"What now?"

"Thank you."

"Heck, as if I care…"

But in indeed, he did care about her. A lot. And he didn't want to see her all depressed because… well, he had seen her in this way before. And it had been like if the world was coming to an end. A bitter end. With fire and other unfriendly things in between.

With Rukia broke and completely lost.

And with an Ichigo without any idea about what the hell he had to do about that.

"But if Jesus won't come, what will you do?" Ichigo asked, suddenly serious.

She stared at him and it was an odd look, Ichigo thought. Because despite all the uncertainty and fear into her eyes now, there was, diffidently was, the certain about something incredibly improbable.

"I'm just going to get drunk and cry over your shoulder. Then, I'll keep living this piece of shit called life."

Ichigo smiled and nodded.

"I supposed so."

_And I will find you and kill you if you don't appear, Renji, _he subsequently thought.

Abruptly, the lights dimmed and he barely could see Rukia, who was staring to some place, probably at the crowds dancing according to the music that at the same time, was getting louder and louder. He couldn't understand what the singer sang. It was just an annoying sound into his ears. Just noise.

"Rukia!" He called her.

But she didn't answer. It was like if she already was between all the people dancing and smiling and lying into their own worlds.

_"Why did you decide that place? Probably he never will found you. You still can…"_

_"No"_ she had interrupted him. _"It's okay in that way because if we can't meet in a place like this, how suppose we could meet in another life?"_

Ichigo looked at her, totally disconcerted.

_"You are saying such weird things. Seriously, what's wrong with you?"_

_"I'm perfectly fine, stupid."_

_"Yes, of course you are" _he replied with sarcasm.

Rukia had just rolled her eyes and kept getting ready for the (maybe) date with a man she hadn't seen in three years.

_And now_, Ichigo thought infuriated, _she can't be sure if he will come here and if he can find her._

Since when did she become so complicated? Because he was pretty sure that she could be everything but complicated. In fact, that word was a taboo for her on day.

_But obviously, not right now_, he sighed.

The play of lights started to blink around the place. The colors changed in according to the beat of the music and it made people's heads looked red, green, orange, yellow...

_How they do this?_ Ichigo wondered. _They just dance and dance like if there is no tomorrow. Like if nothing else's matter if they can laugh, scream, kiss, hug, have sex and other drugs._

Too basic. Creepy. Degrading. And…

And for no specific reason, he had to stare to Rukia again. Her eyes looked so far away from here, kind of empty and he could noticed it even when the lights changed so fast that he barely recognized Rukia's face. But however, he understood that she wasn't paying attention to him not because she was with the rest of the crown, but because she wasn't aware of anything else that wasn't waiting. Because she was waiting.

For him.

He weirdly smiled. Until now, he hadn't realized how focus Rukia was on it. She had made of all this scene, a kind of existential goal. This meant that tonight she couldn't fail.

Renji couldn't fail.

Nothing could fail.

_So Jesus has to come anyway,_ Ichigo thought, a little relieved.

Then, the music got even louder.

God, he hated this. The noise. The annoying people; indeed, the whole world was it, and the majority of the time, he could handle with it. But now that he was being aware about how Rukia was feeling, the only think he could think after that relief, was that he wanted to run away from there.

And he had no clue why. He wasn't doing nothing but stand what he was used. And Rukia was his friend and he was just doing what a friend had supposed to do. Wait with her. Stay with her. Therefore, despite all the troubles he had to go through because of Rukia, this wasn't a huge sacrifice for him actually.

It was just the usual.

Just the same.

As always.

_I can't believe I'm thinking about this_ he closed his eyes, getting impatient. _Damn Renji. Damn Renji._ But he knew his mental diatribe wasn't Renji's fault, neither Rukia's.

He was tired of the usual, Ichigo suddenly thought as it was a revelation.

He was tired to have to stand all the annoying people, doing things he didn't want to, speaking what he didn't think, what he didn't feel; always for the sake of someone else, not worrying at all about what he was actually hoping for; what he was waiting for.

_What he was waiting for?_

He opened his eyes abruptly.

"Rukia?..." Ichigo heard a male voice shouting from some place near of them.

Ichigo was looking at Rukia and could noticed the exactly moment when she heard Renji's voice. Her eyes were glowing in something that he could was excitement and relief. And she smiled. And maybe she cried, but he couldn't be sure because she turned her face around to meet Renji.

"You came!" Rukia shouted to him.

A tall man avoided the crow to approach to her. He was wearing a dark shirt and his red hair was longer than three years ago. Ichigo didn't see his face clearly, but he guessed that nothing more had changed.

But people change.

_"And it doesn't matter right know,"_ Ichigo said as he rose up. He didn't even bother to say hello Renji, because he knew that the man was having eyes only to see the tiny woman in front of him. Even if Ichigo would have pushed him on his face, Renji wouldn't have noticed him.

Letting them, he prepared to get out of there. At last.

_So Jesus has come_, Ichigo thought.

But it wasn't Ichigo who was waiting for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Retrospective:<strong>

**Before That 1.B**

_._

_But without you here, _

_It would definitely be boring. _

_So I will be waiting for you_

_Until the year 2085 by killing time._

**Me Me She ****— RADWIMPS**

**.**

**.**

_**"S**o what are you waiting for?"_ Ichigo wanted to ask to all the people there_. "Nothing extremely transcendental will happen today, neither tomorrow. It's just the same with different faces. Always. How can you handle with the fact that everything will be always the same and still keep doing it? Are you even waiting for something else?"_

He stopped when a drunken boy crossed in front of him, reeling. He was laughing and screaming something unintelligible, followed for other two boys who were trying to grab and hold him so he doesn't fall. Pathetic.

_Am I waiting for something (else)? _

The suddenly thought kept him froze on his feet.

Stupid.

He had never waited for something, and this night was not _the_ exception.

"I'm getting out of this crap. Now" he said to himself with conviction.

But after five minutes, his conviction had gone and he was still there, in a place he hated, full of people that weren't there for real. Why, if the only thing he wanted was just run and run so fuckin' away from there?

"Creepy rhetoric" he said; it was the last thing he needed right now.

He found an empty corner and lay against the wall. There, he could see all the mass of people in movement. Maybe they weren't aware, but Ichigo could see them changing their forms, shaping each other in order to fit, trying to reach themselves with the other selves: one hand there, a smile hidden behind someone's hair, a casual arm wrapping a waist, a kiss in the curvature of the neck and much, much more.

_ What exactly is that?_ He wondered. _How desperate are you, trying to fit whatever the way is, with other person?_

_And_ could it be that Ichigo suddenly wanted the same thing that everyone wanted?

However, at that point, he barely recognized himself and it was a totally mess. Really. He always had been just a part of certain static audience that was only focus in their own irremovability; no matter how useless were the rest of the world, how they wasted their lives, the only thing Ichigo worried was to keep breathing enough to keep living enough. That's why he didn't understand why he was making so many questions in such shortly time and in that place and night exactly.

Why he couldn't move.

The only thing he could do was to observe the people in movement.

Maybe Rukia and Renji's issues had really messed him up, because nothing else could explain why he was feeling the way he was now.

Nostalgic about something he didn't remember.

Inexplicable down.

And—

Incredibly alone.

The feeling had to be wrong, of course, because all that damn people. But he knew, loneliness could exist even when you're in the middle of a crown. The problem was: he never had felt this way before.

Maybe some part of him wanted to be like Rukia this night; maybe —in a remotely possibility— he desired have to wait for someone else or that someone else were waiting for him.

He took the palm of his hand to his eyes and rubbed them. Perhaps all of this was just because he hadn't slept the last night; perhaps all his creepy rhetoric was a sort of signal about how he should and shouldn't sleep.

So he was going to get out of there.

For real.

And with his new decision in mind, he took a step and—

"Do you wanna dance?"

_And after all, I was waiting for you._

.

.

A sweet and soft voice came into his ears. Before he wondered how he could distinguish it through the loud music and noise, he felt a little pressure against his chest.

"Do you want to dance with me?" Again, the sweet female voice stunned his mind. And that her —very endowed— boobs were rubbing his chest didn't help to clear anything-at-all.

"Sorry, I—" Ichigo was going to refuse when he looked down and saw the most _angelical?_ face he had ever seen. O remembered.

"Hi!" The girl said, smiling at him. Her skin was painted with a pure white, and it seemed to shine like a pearl or something a lot of more poetic that Ichigo couldn't really think because he was absolutely lost staring at a pair of estranges and beautiful grey eyes.

Because they were grey, weren't they? Maybe because the lights…

"Let's dance and dance!" the girl said with such exacerbate enthusiasm.

The contact between their bodies got broken and he suddenly felt cold. And inexplicably alone.

He wanted to say something, but he couldn't.

He wanted to run away, but he couldn't.

He couldn't do a lot of things like move, think or just blink.

He only was able to stare at her, a girl with long and indefinite color hair, dancing on the ground with her arms opened as she closed her eyes and smiled.

_Who are you calling for?_ he thought, a little incongruent.

The music changed. It was a fast and strongly song. The lights changed too; their sequences went in order to the music and… yeah, they seemed to shine straight on her face (blue) on her mouth (pink), on her eyes (yellow), on her hair (red)…

_"It's like if she were drawing for someone who was testing different tones of the color, trying to define her little by little; draft by draft."_

But of course it wasn't possible, because she was already there. He was there. And everything had been painted before they met.

And if everything had been done already, why don't dance with her then?

_Everything is such a waste of time_ he hardly tried to remember. _Why do anything if nothing last? And if nothing last, why do anything over and over if you knew the only thing that never changes is that everything will come to an end?_

_"The problem with you"_ Rukia had said once. _"Is that you think and overthink everything. And you screw up everything before even give it a chance, how do you pretend live like this forever? It's wrong, terribly wrong."_

_"Pretty romantic, coming from you"_ he had said.

_"Shut up, stupid"_ she had muttered.

But whatever was his belief or what he thought was the right thing, disappeared when, almost without noticed, he took a step toward the all-big-smile-girl.

One.

Two.

Thre—

"What was the accurate distance between you and me just now?" she asked. "One kilometer, five meters, just one millimeter or one hundred miles?" She was too close and this time he even smelled her alcohol breath.

"I don't know" Ichigo replied, near of her ear. "But I'm just here. Right now."

"Are you?"

He was going to replied that of course he was, but the contact of her arms around his neck distracted him.

How long since he had been embraced? He couldn't remember, honestly. But it didn't matter right now. He closed his eyes and he could feel her perfectly; her voluptuous body, her check rubbing his and even her breath caressing his skin.

"Dance with me, please" she begged, extremely near of his lips.

_How could I even think about refuse it? _He barely thought.

And Ichigo did what she was asking for.

That and more, much more.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**A Glimpse at the Prospective:**

**What happened afterward 0.5**

**"I** want so much you open your eyes."

"I'm doing it. I'm looking at you."

"But, you know, it's not enough."

"Why? Do I need glasses?"

"No" she smiled. "But what you see is what everyone else sees."

"Is it a bad thing?"

"_Nope_."

"Then?"

"I want to you see me how I see you."

"And how do you see me, Inoue?"

"With my eyes wide opened."

He sighed.

"I don't get you"

"I know, sorry"

"But I have my eyes so damn wide opened right now, Inoue, why is it not enough?" He said, a little sad.

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"So sorry, Kurosaki-kun."

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Retrospective:**

**Before That 1.C**

_._

_._

_Show me now, show me the arms aloft_

_Every eye trained on a different star_

_This magic_

_This drunken semaphore_

_And I_

**Called Out In The Dark ****—**** Snow Patrol**

**.**

**.**

**A**nd the girl wasn't having enough of him. At one point, she was hugging him, and the next she was taking a step back and started to whirled on the ground, laughing, then she started singing to the roof with every cell of her lunges, and—

_"It's a fake."_ He suddenly thought, and this time her breast again tightening against him didn't distract him. _"Her smile is a completely fake." _He kept thinking. _"Everything,_ _including the fact that she is here, with me_. _But it's all not true. She is no here, so there's no a real distance between us There is just… nothing._" And realizing about it was like a kick in his stomach.

"What happened?" This time, she had to shout a little to him.

_You are not here and I am devastated. Don't know why._

"You're drunk" he finally said after to try and try to find the correct answer to her and himself.

She didn't say a thing. Instead to give him some relief, some proof that something at least, including herself, was real, she guided him to dance again.

Her body touching his.

Her arms around his neck.

Her face too near of his.

_"Why are you faking to me?"_ he wanted to scream at her, but he couldn't. _"What a fake, all of this. Just a fucking mess."_ And his rotten mind was starting to repeat everything again when something kind of real happened.

She _kissed_ him, from nowhere.

And he _could_ _feel_ it; feel _her_.

Her lips touching his, gently, inviting him to open his mouth and—

_What am I doing?_

But no one seemed to want to respond at him that night, although it didn't matter.

This time his hands rose up, without any doubt, to her milky checks and grabbed them, hardly, to be sure that she wasn't going anywhere. Ichigo realized that he really needed it, because he hated when people go.

_And I don't want to you to go._

Then, he took a little breath and opened his mouth. Quickly, her tiny and smooth tongue started arguing to meet him and then could taste her; and she tasted like alcohol and sugar and life, if the thing were even possible.

Suddenly, a deep part in him, felt a hungry he had never felt before.

Is possible to eat someone's mouth?

He didn't need a real answer, of course, because that was exactly what he was doing with her lips, tongue and teeth. But somehow, it wasn't enough for him.

Ichigo's pulse quickened, his entire body got hot and he was more than aware of her body, trembling against his, like fall on the water.

He bit her.

He pulled her hair to make her to be more and more near of him.

And she gasped.

She scratched his neck when he pushed her toward him, and it was a sweet and delicious pain, all because she was here. With him. For real.

But just when everything was going to blow up, she left him.

And for a second time this night, Ichigo felt devastated. Losing her touch made him more stunned than when she had spoken to him.

This was the moment when he realized he had closed his eyes.

"Are you still here?" it was the first thing Ichigo thought and said, even before he opened his eyes; even when he wasn't sure if she was still there.

The lights still illuminated her face, he noticed then. For an ephemeral second, their gazes met. Her eyes seemed to shine, he could see, but it was odd, like if she was—

"I'm with you. Aren't I?" But her arguing was filled with sadness and something he felt like a pure and truly lie.

"That's not what I mean" Ichigo replied, desperately serious.

"What a shame, then" she whispered to his ear.

For the umpteenth time, she hold him. So tight. So real.

A lucid part of his mind was aware about the slow and paced music that was sounding right now. And like his mind, his body was also perfectly aware how their bodies fit; how her breath over the skin of his neck was quick, irregular; but above all, he was aware about how he wanted to hold her.

Until the end of the world, if the thing were possible.

Like forever.

_"What exactly am I—"_

No question, please, the universe seemed want to say him, because whichever diatribe was in his mind, it died at the moment she spook.

"You know" she said, quietly, "I'm totally screwed up."

"No," Ichigo argued, "you are drunk,"

"And other things" she murmured.

"What?"

But she just laughed again, with her fake-angelical face and suddenly she stared at him. Somehow, Ichigo thought, she looked so genuinely sad.

_Don't cry. Please._

"I'm all screwed up and I know you don't want to dance with me. I knew at the first time I saw you." she took other step back. And other one. "So I'm going now" she smiled weirdly and turned around.

For a second, he couldn't believe it. She, going on. Somehow, this entire and unexpected situation seemed to make a rare sense just if she was with him, because when he saw her starting to go, he felt how everything was a waste of time. Again.

And he didn't want it.

Why do something if it won't last? Everyone and everything will come to an end sooner or later and he knew it: nothing will change it; nothing, but—

"Don't go." Ichigo said, or probably shouted. "Don't go, please" he repeated.

And she didn't.

But she really, really should have gone that night. When still wasn't too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>** :**

Agh, you know, what I loved about this chapter was... everything!

...

Ok, I'm lying. Actually the only part I really really loved was the last, you don't why? I'll tell you (beause you wanna know :P): This was going to be the Prologue of the story, but when I finished it I felt like something was missing,so time after that, I wrote the actual prologue. And right now, the problem I had with the actual first chapter (wrote moths ago) was that the engrish was good enough to make you cry (yeah, like a crybaby and all) and I had re-wrote like everything again, which means: I took like for ever to upload (hope you can stand my engrish now). Ah, but why I loved the last part? That was because when I was editting it, I wasn't convinced at all about the start, but when came to the last part my heart was filled with tenderness and cute things. How I like this pairing, you know. And I think I could painted them just the way they were in my head and this is basically what the latest parts are made. And yeah, some RenRuki to make your life happier (and mine too) :)

Ah, and don't worry. For the next chapter the story will be moving forward ;) (and some parts I didn't put here, probably will be in some extra chapter- if I'm in the mood, 'course)

Ah, have a nice day ;)


	3. Rotting Hearts

This is for the **FLOL 2011-2012 Fanwork Challenge****.**

**A/N :**

I'm in a hurry right now (polish folk from exchange, making them feel happy with my country and stuff xD), so I'll just say: Thank you very much for all de news favs, alerts and comments. I really appreciate it :) Hope you can tell me your thoughts after you read this chapter too :3

**WARNINGS**: Nah, nothing really. Well maybe an slightly smut at the end, but nothing really smuuuty, you'll see xD. And my engrish, of course.

* * *

><p><strong>PERCENTAGE<strong>

**II**

**Rotting Hearts**

**.**

**.**

_If you loved me_

_Why you let me go?_

**Violet Hill ****— Coldplay**

**.**

**.**

**"A**re you here?"

The tiny girl blinked and then stared at him, with some serious expression on her face.

"I don't believe in heroes anymore" Orihime said, squeezing his hand.

"You brought that topic again. But hey, they have cool powers and stuff" her brother replied, giving her a big smile.

_A big and fake smile_, Orihime thought a little anxious because her brother's smile was on of the greatest things she had ever seen. But now…

"Where are we going, brother?" She asked.

"To visit some friend of mine" he answered, holding her hand tighter. "Come on."

_But to where?_ She wanted to ask, but there wasn't time. Little steps more and they were in front of a huge and white house. She wondered how many windows this house had, because from where she was, they seemed to be like one hundred or more; everyone was so clean that the sun reflecting on the glass made them looked as if they were mirrors. _How nice_, she barely smiled but then the dark and heavy principal door started to open.

And Orihime couldn't smile anymore.

"I'm here" her brother said. What was the point of saying it if the door was almost wide open? "And I brought her with me."

Sudden shivers traveled across her back, making her shaken and hold even tighter her brother's hand when he spoke to the tall and brown-haired man in the house entrance.

"Good" the man said. His voice was deep and calm, but there was something terrifying in his mere presence that made her wanted to run as far as she could.

But she couldn't even move. So she just felt how her brother let her hand go.

_No_.

He looked at her and kneeled down to make them to be face to face. He smiled, but it didn't come to his eyes_. It's a_ _fake again_, she thought and it hurt her for some reason she couldn't explain at this time.

"I'm so sorry, my princess" her brother said with a lack of voice but still smiling.

_You want to cry, don't you?_

"What's going on?" she asked with her entire and slight body shaking.

"Nothing, nothing wrong" he said, making his smile bigger. "But I'll go away for a while so you will be here, okay?"

"When are you coming back?"

"Soon."

_You are lying, baka_. She knew that, and she really wanted to weep now.

So hard.

_"I don't like heroes" _she had said once to her brother.

"_Why_" he had asked.

"_Because is so dummy to have powers to save someone. I think it's a lot better to save the person you want with your own strength_." She nodded, convinced.

"_That's a weird point of few for a girl at your age, you know—_"

"_But_" Orihime interrupted him, with her gaze softening when she looked at him. "I think you are my hero."

"_Me? Why?_"

_"Because you don't have supah powers and you are still with me. Even when mommy and daddy aren't."_

Her brother had sparkly smiled and laughed for so long, that she really, really thought thar he was her hero indeed. That he will always be.

"Take care of her."

"I will."

Orihime blinked when she felt a lot of tears holding in her eyes.

"Come in" the man at the door say.

And Orihime blinked again in disbelief. That couldn't be happening, right?

_Right_?

So when she rubs her eyes, she would see her brother in front of her, smiling as usual and this nightmare will come to an end.

But the only thing Orihime saw when she got off his hand of her eyes was a dark door opened, with no one in there.

And her brother haven't said goodbye.

And she hasn't cried for him, even once.

.

.

**8 years later**

If I had a super power, I wish it were one to rewrite the past. I know it sounds repetitive and simplistic; maybe every people in this world would like to rewrite some part of their life, perhaps all of it. But if I had a super power…

I know I will never have one.

But.

If I had one, maybe I'd do everything simpler, like erasing my existence of someone else's; or not, maybe I'd just change some little thing, like someone's nature, which would end changing a lot of thing, good things, happy things.

But.

I know I will never have one.

You know, there're a lot of thing I like; I like to sing, and cook; I like to smile and make Tatsuki laugh when I trip with some inexistent ant. I love to do a lot of thing, a lot.

But.

I think you also know that people change.

It's not something new, really. I know that too. But I have always thought that it's a little sad. Incredibly sad. And maybe I still can't understand how they can change so fast and how big that change is, even to the point to forget you. To forget me; me and all these precious memories…

Orihime cut the water off, as she was barely aware of the sudden cold that made her muscles shrank. Blinking, she looked for a towel among all the steams that were filling the bathroom.

A little part of her started feeling guilty. Maybe she had taken such a long bath that the poor boy would have to paid an incredibly count of water and gas. She had to apologize for that and let some money.

Yep. That would be fine.

Wrapped into the towel, she walked to the door, and when she was to inches to touch the handle, her hand froze.

_A boy?_

Her entire body blushed and it wasn't because of the hot water.

A boy? No, he wasn't a boy. At all. Actually, she was perfectly overwhelmed for all his masculinity.

And.

"What I'm doing" she said as her skin started to blush again. But she really needed to cut with that because she had to get out of there as fast as she could. Hence, she tried to calm down, took a long breath and with a new encouragement, she opened the door.

But where the hell was her encouragement when the first thing she saw after open the door was a tiny woman stood, all crossed arms and frowned, glaring at the shirtless very-masculinity-boy sat on the bed?

"Eh…" Orihime started to say, but when she the both looks turned toward her, she could feel how every thought was fading away from her mind.

"Fuck" the manly-boy said as he rose up.

"Ichigo, what's the meaning of this!" The tiny black-haired girl demanded at the same time.

Orihime didn't need to be a genius to understand the situation, of course. So while the manly-boy named Ichigo…by the way, that was new; she had thought that "Sebastian" suited him very well, but "Ichigo" was a good option too. Clever decision and good parents, yep, good parents, good son. To the point, Hime, she said to herself clearing her throat. So, while the manly-boy-very-well-named Ichigo went to the other side of the bedroom, she looked at the very-upset-tiny-girl and said:

"I'm really, really sorry. I didn't know that… well, I think it was all my fault. I was a little drunk… but he tried to stop me, but I didn't want to. Then we went to that restroom and he tried to stop me again but I… well, I wasn't gentile, but neither was he. I mean, I mean he is really strong and we did it, I mean, I forced him to do it ... and I… and then we came here and again, I… I'm sorry, I…"

"You really can speak ten thousand words per minute, can't you?" a gentle voice interrupted her. She looked at an Ichigo subtle red by her side.

"I'm so—" she was just to apologize again when Ichigo covered her with a hug jacket.

"I almost can see your thighs" he said as apologize, while he looked away.

"But you have seen everything, haven't you?" She asked genuinely surprised.

A giggle coming from behind made both look at the black haired woman again, who was holding her abdomen with her arms as she started to laugh.

"You? A rude man?" the woman laughed and laughed until some tears came out from her eyes.

"For God's sake, just stop it, Rukia" An irritated Ichigo said.

But they weren't tears of sadness, were they? Orihime tried to figure it out.

"Oh, I get it, you are not his girlfriend!" Orihime finally said in an obvious relief.

"With that dwarf? Forget it" Ichigo said.

"Who are you saying is a dwarf, mister rude-man?"

"Oh, I'm sorry but I can't see any other, can you, Renji?" He said to the speechless man just stood at the bedroom's entrance.

The red-haired man sighed, closing his eyes.

"Don't get me involved in your own troubles, please" he said.

"But it's all because your dwarf!" Ichigo replied.

"I'm not a dwarf!"

"Yeah, sure" both men said at the same time but with different tones; Renji in a resigned one and Ichigo in an annoyed one.

"I can't believe you Renji! You should punch this punk for what he has just said! A dwarf, a dwarf!" Rukia emphasized, rolling her eyes. "Can you believe it? It's just too much!"

"Sorry but I still don't get why are you so upset" Ichigo exclaimed.

"And you have the nerve to ask?" Rukia shouted.

"You really are as dense as always, aren't you?" Renji commented in a casual tone.

"Thanks, but I don't need your opinion" Ichigo said.

"Then don't do such reckless things like suddenly disappear."

"You worried for me? I'm speechless."

And Renji replied something else, and then Ichigo shouted what the hell, or something like that, before the tiny woman named Rukia tried to caught both men's attention, but failed for many centimeters of difference between them.

Orihime didn't remember the exact moment when she started to smile. Maybe when Rukia jumped to reach Renji's hair and pull his face down to her, just to complain about something like not paying attention to her and how, how rude of him; or maybe it was just when Ichigo involved her with his jacket and like if it was such a casual act, he hugged her with an arm and held her tight by his side while he kept arguing with the other two people. The grip was really tight; Orihime almost could feel his warm torso skin passing through the jacket and the towel, straight to her skin. And it felt hot. Warm. But above all, it felt…

Right. Just right.

"Man, I can't believe those two…" Ichigo was muttering when he perceived the princess stare. Her eyes were incredible wide opened, like if she had just received a sort of revelation. He smiled to himself. Had she even noticed that he was looking at her right now?

"Hey, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. But those two are good people, you'll see" and then, he smiled at her.

Orihime repeatedly blinked, getting away from her absorption.

"No, no, I am the one who should be saying sorry" she said, looking ashamed. "I think I'm being a little bothersome, so I'll leave right now…" she gave a look at her body. "When I get dress, of course."

_You don't have to go_, was the instant response into his mind, but seemed that his mouth couldn't get the words as fast as Rukia's .

"Why are you leaving!" the woman exclaimed.

"Uh? Well, because—"

"Don't give me any poor excuse, please. We'll prepare the dinner, so get ready. By the way, what is your name?" Rukia had walked toward her, looking really excited. And hell knew why.

"Oh, that's right, I'm sorry" Orihime giggled. "I am Orihime Inoue, nice to meet you…"

"Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki" The tiny woman smiled. "Well then, let's make some food Reeenji" she exclaimed in some tone of enchantment at the same time she was getting off from the dorm with the red-haired man.

Orihime heard Ichigo's sigh and looked at him. He was smiling.

"I'll bring you your clothes. They must be already dry."

She wanted to ask why he took such bother, but the loss of his touch distracted her. A little sad she stared at his back, wondering what that sudden pressure in her chest was.

**.**

**.**

"Here you have" Ichigo brought her clothes perfectly bent.

"Thank you." Avoiding his look she took her clothes and stood up from de bed at the same time he sat down on it, apparently very captivated by se vision of the floor.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to" Ichigo said after a while.

"Hum, yeah—" she mumbled but couldn't say nothing really consistent. Something was making her eyes burn and that was really, really worrying her. "Ouch!"

"What happened!" He immediately rose her head up, looking for her. "Damn it" he muttered when the image of her just wearing her little pants and trying to fasten her bra from her back, filled all his senses. He cleared his throat. "I'll help you."

"There's no need to—" she was starting to say when his warm fingers took both sides of her bra and fasted them up.

"It's ready." His breath touched the nap of her neck making her body felt many shivers at the same time. The only thing she was able to do was nod, hoping he would be moving away from her as fast as he could.

But he didn't move. Even an inch.

And what Orihime didn't understand was why she could feel his presence in some vividly way when they weren't even touching. The warm he detached. His breath caressing her naked skin. All the familiarity when he was touching her.

_"Have we met before?"_ she actually wanted to ask him that night.

The memory of his scowl, made her smile. She knew he didn't want to be there; she could feel the contempt toward the crowd just at the first sight, but also, that sort of loneliness, that feeling caused because he didn't belong there and maybe anywhere.

_"We are the same"_ she also wanted to say. Maybe scream to him.

But she didn't.

Instead she had happily invited him to dance as if there was no tomorrow; as if nothing else really mattered. Like if she didn't care about his hopeless face. Because if they just do some insubstantial thing, everything would have been okay.

However, that night, anything went as she planned. Maybe it was because the alcohol; or just because that little amount of cocaine into her bloodstream. It didn't matter. She was happy and just wanted to dance and dance with him for many inexplicable reasons.

But whatever the —real— reason was, she wasn't exactly there, and neither was he. But still she could remember how aware she was about him, his smell, the reluctance to approach to her and then, the inevitable surrender.

Orihime giggled and almost at the same instant, she got serious.

They were the same?

Nop. At. All. That's why she didn't say anything, it would have been as pointless as hopeless he looked. The only good thing she should have done was had let him go.

"Inoue" the voice behind got her out of her memories.

"What?" she asked, didn't want to face him.

"I said if you don't want to stay, you can go."

Hey, hey; what was that little pain inside her chest again? She took her hand at the middle of her breast. There, she felt the furious beat of the heart racing and racing, but she couldn't decide if it was because she was nervous or because he had just spoken to her.

And made her chest hurt. So hard.

She forced a smile.

"Ah, you are right I will go right now, so don't worry!" She said trying to sound absolutely happy. Incredibly happy.

Maybe, extremely happy.

"Ha ha; do you really want to get out of here that bad?" Ichigo said with such awkward tone, as if his voice was just to get broken.

The only sound of that fake laughter made her turn around and hold him like forever, but Ichigo grabbed her arms before she even think about to move, and made her stay still.

"Say, why did you pick me last night?" he asked, very near of the top of her head.

Because…

_Have we met before?_

_We are the same._

She sighed.

"I think I was looking for someone but… I'm not sure why it was you. Even when I was a little drunk and all, the only thing I could be aware was you and only you." She took a pause, and then foolishly laughed. "I bet you are thinking I'm pathetic; a weirdo. And maybe you are right" Orihime finished barely seeing because certain and sudden tears were filling her eyes.

His grab on her arms got hardened.

"I don't think you are pathetic. In that case, I am the same too, or worst."

"No! I don't think—"

"Because" he interrupted her. "I want to you stay here. Even if you don't want to."

"What?"

"If you want you can go" he repeat. "But…" He suddenly released her arms and the next second he was right in front of her. "I am Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet you" he formerly said, and then he smiled.

Gently. Genuine.

_Why are you being so kind to me?_ _That's not good, not good at all. I could make a list with many reasons, a lot of reasons why you shouldn't; why I shouldn't be here._

But still.

She smiled at him, drying all the tears from her eyes.

"I am Orihime Inoue. Nice to meet you too."

They could start all over again, right? She thought.

He took her hand and held it for what seemed like a little eternity. And that felt right.

Just right.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>But If I could have a super power…<p>

Orihime Inoue repeatedly blinked. She usually did it when she felt confused or just lost.

"What happen?" The man behind her asked.

She shacked her head and look at him

"Nothing" she said and smiled.

"You're lying."

And she smiled again and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Come here" he said.

The man embraced her from behind and pulled her tight to his chest. He neared his mouth to her ear and whispered:

"I want to you do that thing I asked last night. Will you do it?"

She hardly gulped before a tremble voice came out of her mouth.

"I… I don't think I'm ready." Orihime said, tentatively.

For a long minute she waited, holding her breath, for the man's answer.

"So, you are not being a good girl tonight, Orihime." A shiver came through his back, and she felt how her heart was quickening in anticipation.

Not a good answer, she thought. That wasn't good at all.

"Aizen…" She started to say but the man interrupted.

"You know, I have to punish girls like you, but today I'm being graceful" his tone suddenly changed to a softer one. "You know, Orihime" he said as he moved his hand on her naked thighs. "I love you. I love you so much, but you're being such a bad girl…" She stifled a groan into her throat when one of his fingers entered into the core of her legs. He laughed. "But what have we here, my dear, you are completely wet."

She gasped.

"No, that's not…"

"So you were lying when you said you weren't ready?"

She moaned and arched her back when three fingers entered into her, hardly. He started to pump his fingers, faster, harder.

"Please, don—" She couldn't finish. He just kept pumping into her, making her moans, cry, begs.

For more.

"You want it" He finally said when the only thing that rested of her was her breathlessness body.

She wanted to say no.

She wanted to say that it will be disgusting, that she wasn't born to make such naughty things.

But.

"Yeah…" she said with a tremble voice.

Even when she couldn't see him, she could figure out how he was smiling.

"That's it, good girl. I'll give you a gift later. But right now…" He moved her body to make her to be face to face with him. "I'm all turned on, can you see it?" She couldn't; however she didn't need to give an answer because one second after he spoke, she was completely impaled with his member.

She moaned. Hardly. And she closed her eyes.

There was nothing else, wasn't it?

He pulled into her many, countless times. And it was good. It felt like glory; everything. Her body squeezing him, getting the rhythm of his lunged, begging for it.

But suddenly, he stopped.

"Why…?"

"Ulquiorra, come in" Aizen said.

"No, wait, wait…!"

"Be a good girl. You'll like it."

**.**

**.**

You know, Kurosaki-kun.

I think at that time I couldn't say things like "have we met before" or "we are the same" basically for two fundamental reasons.

The first. If we would have met one day, a long, long time ago, I would remember it. Vividly. Because at the moment I'd have met you, the first thing I would have done would be to stick your hand with mine using the best glue in the whole world. This way we would never, ever could be separated.

And the second reason is…

Ha, ha. If we were the same, we would never have met.

Hey, Kurosaki-kun, sometimes I wish I could be the same as you, this way I could understand you completely; feel the same way you feel and then, know the perfect cure when you need it and make you happy with all the happy things you want (do you like happy things? I still don't know).

Do you think I am making any sense? I bet you don't.

After all, we will never be the same. That's because I met you.

And I don't have any super power to rewrite you.

To rewrite me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>** :**

THEY ARE SO FUCKING AWESOME, aren't they? (IchiHime, 'course ¬_¬) Have you watched the 4th movie and all the cute ichihime moments? Yeah. I'm a happy, happy, haaaappy fangirl right now (hope it last though).

Whatever. If there's something you want me to tell you, just ask (any doubt or whatever xD). Hope you liked it.

And.

From here, 3 chapters more till the end and things are not going to be nice from this point so, I'm warning you xD.

Bye, bye :)


End file.
